outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker (Canon)
|-|Original Trilogy= |-|Sequel Trilogy= |-|Force Projection= Summary Luke Skywalker is the main protagonist of the Star Wars original trilogy. The son of famous Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, he was left on Tatooine with his aunt and uncle after the fall of the Jedi Order. 19 years later, he encountered former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi (Under the alias "Ben Kenobi") and joined the Rebel Alliance to bring down the Galactic Empire. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Unknown, at least Low 7-C | 4-A | 4-A | At least 4-A, likely higher Name: Luke Skywalker Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 19 | 22 | 23 | 53 Classification: Human Force User, Rebel, Jedi-in-Training | Jedi Knight | Jedi Master, former Leader of the New Jedi Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Expert Marksman, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Astral Projection Attack Potency: Small Town level (Scaling from his own durability, same as defensive power but just directed towards offence, managed to quake an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, albeit in a moment of rage and he had no control over his power) | Unknown, at least Small Town level (Stronger than before. Was able to fight for an extended period of time against a holding back Darth Vader, who wanted to merely capture him, and also managed to impress him at one point) | Multi-Solar System level (Matched and surpassed Darth Vader at this point) | Multi-Solar System level (Implied to be far more powerful than during the end of the Galactic Civil War. Supreme Leader Snoke told Kylo Ren that Luke was one of the most formidable Jedi ever, and that Luke had earned his respect and even his fear; he further went on to say that if he had Luke by his side instead of Kylo Ren, the galaxy would have been his a long time ago) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely higher (His potential was the same as his father according to WoG) Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Should not be slower than the likes of Season 1 of Rebels Ezra Bridger, who managed to catch up to a taking off light freighter and whose Force potential is far inferior to Luke's own), Massively Hypersonic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Can trade strikes with IG-100 Magnaguards, which are capable of trading strikes with Force Adepts on the level of Jedi Knights, such as Nahdar Vebb and Ahsoka Tano) | Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed, Massively Hypersonic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Capable of trading strikes with a slightly holding back Darth Vader. Far superior to his post Battle of Yavin self) | Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed, Relativistic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Matched his father in combat. Should be at least on the level of strong Jedi Masters and Councillor level Jedi by this time, which would put him in the same league as the likes of Clone Wars era Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker) | Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed, Relativistic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Casually out-duelled Rey once he regained his connection to the Force and despite at least six years of being out of practice. Likely at least comparable to his Return of the Jedi self) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification. Class M with telekinesis (Superior to Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Kanan Jarrus as of the Battle of Endor. Should also be superior to Battle of Crait Rey, who was able to lift a great deal of rock once she put her mind to the task and allowed the Force to flow through her) Striking Strength: Small Town Class with Force amplification (Can trade strikes with IG-100 Magnaguards, which can trade strikes with Force Adepts with durability at the very least on the level of Luke's) | Unknown, at least Small Town Class with Force amplification (Capable of trading strikes with a holding back Darth Vader) | Multi-Solar System Class with Force amplification (Comparable to Darth Vader, actually overwhelmed Vader in a contest of physical might towards the end of their dual) | Multi-Solar System Class with Force amplification | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely higher Durability: Wall level naturally. Small Town level with Force amplification (Walked away mostly unscathed from this laser cannon blast) | Wall level naturally. Unknown, at least Small Town level with Force amplification (Was able to take numerous telekinetic assaults from a holding back Vader on Bespin) | Wall level naturally. Multi-Solar System level with Force amplification (Initially proved capable of deflecting the Force Lightning of Darth Sidious before becoming overwhelmed by its power. He otherwise survived a comparable output of Force Lightning that ultimately killed Darth Vader) | Wall level naturally, Multi-Solar System level with Force amplification (Should be at least comparable to or even above prime Darth Vader) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely higher Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Dozens of meters with telekinesis and blaster. Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses (was able to sense danger and the antagonistic feelings of enemies awaiting him in the Nanth'ri system when still multiple light-years away) | Extended melee range with lightsaber. Dozens of meters with telekinesis and blaster. Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses (Far superior to before. Was able to sense his friends in danger on Bespin while still on Dagobah) | Extended melee range with lightsaber. Planetary with Force powers via power-scaling (He's become a true peer of Darth Vader at this point). Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses. Standard Equipment: Anakin's last lightsaber and a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol (till Empire Strikes Back). His green lightsaber based on the design of Obi-Wan's last lightsaber, hyperspace attuned supraluminite compass (Return of the Jedi onward). Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant. Able to pick up on the ways of using the Force in a relatively expedient fashion, doing in a few years what took his Father decades to accomplish in terms of sheer power. Also a genius pilot, much like his father, and was responsible for the destruction of the first Death Star with little to no training. Weaknesses: Inexperienced, only possesses a tentative grasp of his powers | Incomplete training, inexperienced as a true lightsaber duellist, still lacks proper control over his abilities | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Barrier:' A defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. Luke has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even protecting himself from objects Darth Vader telekinetically threw at him during the duel on Bespin. *'Telekinesis:' Luke Skywalker can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Luke Skywalker has a considerable mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learn them for himself. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Luke Skywalker can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Luke Skywalker first demonstrated aptitude for this power when he initially proved capable of deflecting the Force Lightning of Darth Sidious before becoming overwhelmed by its power. *'Force projection:' was the visual manifestation of a Force user who had the ability to seemingly appear in one place while actually being elsewhere. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker projected an image of himself into the Battle of Crait to confront his nephew, Kylo Ren, which resulted in Skywalker's death due to the prolonged and strenuous energy needed to maintain the illusion. Key: Post A New Hope - Star Wars (Marvel 2015) comics | Empire Strikes Back | Return of the Jedi | Sequel Trilogy | Full Potential Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Low 7-C Category:4-A